


Iron Man in a relationship with Tony Stark? Yep.

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, James "Rhodey" Rhodes as Iron Man, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James Rhodes is Iron Man. It makes the secret identity less confusing, and if you asked Tony, he'd say that Jim was better at it anyways.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231
Collections: IronHusbands, Stark in love





	Iron Man in a relationship with Tony Stark? Yep.

**_Relationship between Tony Stark and Iron Man!_ ** the headline proclaimed. The byline read ' _Sexual favors to keep the Avengers funded or just sexual harassment from another boss? More on Page 6!'_. As with all gossip rags, there was a grainy picture taking up the majority of the front page. Tony's head was tilted up, arms wrapped around the neck of the Iron Man armor as they kissed. Iron Man's face was completely unrecognizable, so he should probably be thankful for small favors. That particular shot did make him look like a comic book heroine though, which-- while accurate-- was annoying. 

Jim thought it was fucking hilarious. He'd bought a copy and brought it to the Tower to show Tony, then proceeded to draw hearts on it with red marker. 

"You're such an asshole," Tony groaned, unsuccessfully trying to steal the paper away. As far as he was concerned, that picture was an embarrassment to his reputation. He was usually _much_ more smooth than throwing himself at someone and hoping for the best. 

"Uh-uh, this is our first kiss, and I want a picture to remember the good times when we're old and decrepit and possibly broken up." 

Tony glared as he sank into a seat at the table. "I could've planned it better if you told me that's what you wanted." 

Jim snorted. "You didn't plan it at all, that's the only reason it happened." 

"Hi Rhodey," Pepper said as she walked in. 

"Hi Pepper, how's it going?" 

"Can I see that?" she asked, motioning to the paper. 

"So long as I get it back." 

He handed it over, and Pepper folded it in half, whacked Tony on the head, then gave it back. "That's for kissing Iron Man where _everyone_ could see! What were you thinking?" 

"I wasn't," he muttered, rubbing the top of his head even though it didn't hurt. He'd just been kidnapped, and for a while there, he'd thought that Jim had died. It was an emotional ordeal all things considered, and she should be happy that Tony hadn't tried to suck him off right there on the street-- which he had definitely considered. 

"Well I suppose that's better than you thinking this was a good idea and going through with it. That picture is spreading like wildfire, we need to release some sort of statement to try and corral it a little." Not much, because Tony's sex life was always a hot topic for news' sites and this was the juiciest thing to come out of it since the emergence of superheroes, but it was still worth the effort. According to Pepper. Personally, Tony thought they should let it sit and see how wild the theories got so this could become more entertaining than annoying. "Can I trust that you and Iron Man are in a relationship, not just fooling around?" 

"That's a pretty safe assumption," Jim said, still looking amused. 

"Good," she said, relieved. "You probably don't need to hear this Tony, but I'm going to say it anyways. If it doesn't work out, remember that you still have to work with the man? Please? It's going to be impossible to find someone to replace him if he quits, especially since you refuse to tell me who it is." 

"I'll behave," Tony promised. Rhodey-- the asshole-- was hiding his snickers behind his hand which Pepper would have noticed if she thought it was at all important. As far as she was concerned however, Rhodey was still working for the military and that's why he popped in and out without being able to say where he was going or what he'd done. It was a nice set up they had going to protect Iron Man's identity, but in this moment it was a pain in the ass. Or, more accurately, Jim was being a pain in the ass. He shouldn't be enjoying this nearly as much as he was, but he probably figured that he was owed this with all the other bullshit he had to deal with-- Tony was _not_ going to admit that yes, Rhodey did deserve to have a little bit of fun with this because that would be admitting defeat. "And Iron Man wouldn't quit anyways, he likes the suit too much to leave it behind just because I'm a jackass." 

"You're not a jackass, you're a jack-angel," Jim said, then grinned obnoxiously when they both looked at him. "I have a report to finish." He ruffled Tony's hair then walked away. "Bye Pep!" 

* * *

Jim was in the suit when Steve approached him-- unsurprising since he was pretty sure he'd never even seen Steve without the faceplate in the way. "Hey Iron Man, you got a minute?" 

"For you Cap? Always. What's up?" 

"It's about Mr. Stark." 

Ah fuck. "What did he do now?" Try as he might, Rhodey couldn't _actually_ watch him 24/7. There was a lot of trouble Tony could get into in just twenty minutes, as they'd all seen time and time again. 

Steve frowned. "He didn't do anything. It's about... um, your- relationship." He was blushing now, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

Jim kinda wished that maybe something _had_ happened with Tony, because he wasn't sure he wanted to deal with having this conversation. Cap was going to get all nervous and sputtery about relationships within the team, even worse since Tony was funding them and technically in charge. "What about it?" was what Jim said though, because clearly Steve felt like he had to say something and cutting him off wouldn't help. 

"You don't-" he stopped and chewed on his lip. He took a bracing breath, and there was a tightness to his shoulders that hadn't been there before. He rushed the next sentence out like if he didn't say it quickly, he wouldn't say it at all. "If you feel like you're being forced into this, you can always ask for help. I don't think Mr. Stark would do that, but sometimes you think you know people and then they do horrible things, so I just want you to know that no matter what, the team will always be here to help you out." 

It was laughable that Tony would do anything of the sort, but it was also pretty damn touching that Steve reminded him that he had back-up should he need it. "Thanks Cap," he said, voice coming out soft even through the filters. "It's not necessary but... thanks." 

Steve gave an embarrassed nod and walked away. He got to the doorway before he realized that that wasn't all he'd needed to say. More red-faced than before, he went back to Iron Man. "Do you have that report on the last fight with the Controller? Coulson says yours is still missing." 

"I turned it in like a week ago," Jim said. He knew that for a fact, he'd spent an inordinate amount of time trying to remember all the necessary details, and he'd been so annoyed by the end that he'd sent it three times to make sure they wouldn't lose it. 

"Are you sure?" 

" _Yes_." 

"That's strange. It's not like Coulson to lose something." 

"I don't care if he never finds it, I'm not writing it again. I swear, that's a form of torture somewhere." 

"Iron Man, re-" 

"Reports are important, yeah yeah," Jim said, waving him off. "The problem is that I already did it, and I'm not gonna do it again; it was bad enough the first time. I wrote my report and turned it in, I'm not gonna get shit because they lost it somehow. You can call Coulson back up and tell him to look for it in his fucking email because I sent _three copies_ and there's no way he magically lost all of them." 

Steve sighed. "I'll tell him, but Iron Man, if he can't find them, you are going to have to rewrite that report." 

"Make me," he said petulantly, walking away, the boots making it seem like he was stomping. 

* * *

Molecule Man vanished the suit, and it was clear he was expecting the same moment of shock that everyone else did. Steve _completely_ froze when the shield disappeared, not that anyone was judging him for it. When Jim lost the suit though, he just hauled off and decked Reece in the face. Since Molecule Man had been expecting some hesitation, he was not at all prepared to get punched and went down. Rhodey was not looking forward to seeing him get up, so he hit him a few more times for good measure. 

"Is anybody still suited up?" he asked, endlessly grateful that his comm was in his ear even though it usually processed through the suit for the voice filters. "I could use some cuffs if you've got them." 

"Iron Man?" Wasp asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah. I'm the handsome one standing by the idiot in green." 

"On my way. Gotta say, I was pretty sure you were Tony this whole time." 

"That must have made the kiss pretty weird." 

"A bit," she admitted with a laugh. 

"You okay Iron Man?" Cap asked. 

"I'm fine, the suit's not. Molecule Man can reform objects, right?" 

"He must," Thor said, tone leaving no room for argument. Even if Molecule Man didn't know how to do it, they'd find _someone_ to. Maybe hit up the Professor and see if he had any mutants around with a handy power, since mjolnir wasn't exactly replaceable. 

"I'm sure Fury will strong arm him into giving our stuff back big guy, don't worry." 

"I was not worried," he said, affronted. 

"Uh-huh, sure." 

Jan landed cuffs already out and ready. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him, like she was surprised but thought she shouldn't be. "That makes more sense than I thought it would. So did you and Tony just barely get together or was it revealed to us all with that kiss?" she asked as she snapped the cuffs on Molecule Man. 

"Does it matter?" 

"Aw c'mon, inquiring minds want to know!" 

"You're not a reporter, Jan. Ask Tony if you want to know so bad." 

"I did ask Tony, and he told me that it started several lifetimes ago," she said, rolling her eyes. "I never realized how much of a romantic he is." 

"Then you haven't spent much time around him when he's been in a relationship. Consider yourself lucky."


End file.
